The Story of Us: Infected
by Mrs.Inferis
Summary: "Siempre hay una luz al final del túnel". A veces, ésa luz puede ser un tren en sentido contrario, listo para atropellarte. Pensamientos de Ellie plasmados en una libreta antes de la llegada de Joel y Tess. (Riley x Ellie)


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de The Last of Us no me pertenecen. Ellie y Riley pertenecen a Naughty Dog.

* * *

Soy un zombie; un muerto con vida que se niega a morir, un cadáver que vaga por las calles sin un rumbo fijo; soy los restos de algo que un día fui; no soy nada.

¿Debería estar agradecida? Tal vez, pero ¿quién agradece sobrevivir para residir en este mundo sola?

Con el transcurso del tiempo y una infinidad de golpes me acabé acostumbrando a la noche, a la oscuridad y a los ruidos, pero no a esta soledad. Hoy me encuentro sola. Realmente sola.

Uno nace y muere sólo, ahora comienzo a comprender a la perfección cada palabra de esa frase.

Solo una persona era capaz de eliminar esta soledad, y se fue, como todas las personas a las que alguna vez he querido.

Pensé en descargar el resto del cargador sobre mi cabeza, pero ¿quién no lo hubiese pensado?

Me daba igual la promesa, no merecía la pena seguir cumpliendola, total, ella ya no estaba para verla, ni ella, ni nadie.

¿En qué momento me pareció buena idea aceptar eso de ser poéticas y 'perder la cabeza juntas'?

Otra vez, la fortuna no estaba de mi parte, me había abandonado a mi suerte.

Una cantidad desmesurada de nefastas, imprevistas e inevitables, casualidades, circunstancias y situaciones llevan a replantearte si el destino existe, si en alguna vida pasada no actuaste acuerdo a la ética, o simplemente si Dios o un ser omnipotente se encuentra ahí arriba y el motivo por el cual no le caes bien. Bueno, 'caer bien' es un mero tecnicismo porque la cantidad de putadas en la que se basa mi vida, hacen justicia a un odio irracional hacia mi persona.

La aglomeración de infectados, que apareció un par de minutos después de efectuar el certero disparo que acabó con su vida, el cual impidió mi inminente privación voluntaria a seguir viviendo, es un ejemplo de ello. De esta mala suerte que me acompaña desde que tengo conocimiento.

Dicen que no se puede echar de menos algo que nunca has tenido, pero a pesar de no haber conocido el amor a su lado, pude sentirlo. Lo siento.

Y si mi vida ya no es lo suficiente lamentable, me aborrezco a mi misma. El coraje y la osadía que tenía en aquel momento se esfumaron para dejar paso a un temblor de manos, que me impide realizar mi cometido. Es más este tembleque dificulta la tarea de escribir estas palabras que se que nunca nadie leerá o se molestará en intentarlo, pero que hacen que me sienta un poco mejor al plasmarlas en este papel.

Riley es mi cable a tierra. Corrección: Era.

¿Y ahora qué?

¿Qué hay de mí? Abro los ojos y ya no está.

Creo sentir el calor de su mano aún en la mía, el sonido tan característico de su risa en mis oídos e inclusive, su perfume en la punta de mi nariz.

Pero en realidad, no son más que meras ilusiones que mi cerebro recrea para no olvidarla o simplemente para burlarse de mi. Cada día es más difícil recordarla, su figura se difumina en mi mente, no es más que un desdibujado boceto.

Borroso, difuso e inconcluso.

La única foto que teníamos, empieza a perder su color del desgaste.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué será de mi? Ya no soy; parezco ser.

La realidad es que todo es tan turbio y confuso que esa sensación, apenas puede atraparse en mis sentidos. Solo quiero guardarla en mi interior para ya no dejarla ir.

Hoy, como ayer y hace años, ya ni me reconozco frente al espejo. Porque esa, aquella de cabello moreno corto y ojos verdes, no soy yo.

¿Quién es? ¿Qué relación tiene conmigo? Creía saberlo. Creía tener la respuesta. Pero para poder ser, primero tengo, precisamente, que ser.

Consideraba que podía seguir adelante, encarar al mundo, ser independiente de todo y vivir por mi cuenta. Pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera eso soy.

Siempre atada, limitada. Siempre condicionada.

Ya no soy nada, no sin ti.

No soy muy distinta a esos seres que dejaron de vivir, que un día dejaron de ser ellos para convertirse en esas aberraciones.

Mi aspecto físico concuerda con el de una persona, pero no soy más que un trozo de carne, un saco de piel y huesos, al que le falta el alma.

Insensible, con una profunda y respetuosa molestia plasmada en una honda melancolía.

Puede que sea una insensible, una niña egoísta y malcriada, ¿pero cómo pretenden que salve a la humanidad, si no soy capaz de ayudarme a mi misma?

No sé dónde estaré dentro de un año, ni con quién, ni cómo, ni dentro de un mes, ni mañana, nisiquiera en el siguiente minuto a este.


End file.
